MSN at St Vladmirs
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: MSN at St.Vladmir's? yep! see what happens, and how perverted conversations get. You might think it's funny. I myself don't. Rated for suggested sex. Tell me if you think it needs a rating boost! I myself doubt it :
1. Sex Lifes

One

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I know it's** **cliché, but I like the idea of the Vampire Academy cast having msn's. So, I'll stop my prattle, and get on with the story.**

_**Rose- Immortal_Bitch**_

_**Dimitri- Take-a-Wild-Guess**_

_**Adrian- Dream~Stalker**_

_**Lissa- KickAss Compulsion**_

_**Christian- kiss/my/ass**_

_**Tasha- Blue-eyed Beauty**_

_Immortal_Bitch has signed on_

_KickAss Compulsion has signed on_

Immortal_Bitch: Hey Lissa. Nice username.

KickAss Compulsion: I know XD

_kiss/my/ass has signed on_

Immortal_Bitch: You couldn't think of a better name than that? Seriously Christian?

kiss/my/ass: What, mine doesn't give me away!

Immortal_Bitch: Neither does mine, but you always say that!

kiss/my/ass: No I don't!

KickAss Compulsion: *rolls eyes* must we always go through this?

Immortal_Bitch and kiss/my/ass: Yes!

kiss/my/ass: Hola, mi senorita. Como estas?

KickAss Compulsion: *starts to giggle* Muy bien. Y tu?

kiss/my/ass: It's going to get better tonight

_Take-a-Wild-Guess has signed on_

Immortal_Bitch: *covers eyes* Ahh! My eyes!

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Should I even ask?

Immortal_Bitch: No, and nice name

KickAss Compulsion: Yeah, and who is it?

Take-a-Wild-Guess and Immortal_Bitch: Take a wild guess

kiss/my/ass: so you know who it is Rose?

Immortal_Bitch: Yeah, he told me

KickAss Compulsion: So, it's a guy

Take-a-Wild-Guess: That sure narrows it down

Immortal_Bitch: Nice *virtual high-five*

Take-a-Wild-Guess: *virtual high-fives back* so, what's new Roza?

KickAss Compulsion and kiss/my/ass: Roza?

kiss/my/ass: I'll start calling you Roza now

Take-a-Wild-Guess: If I catch you doing that, I will kill you. Roza is my name for her

kiss/my/ass: sorry didn't mean it like that

KickAss Compulsion: Rose! Why didn't you tell me you were going out?

Immortal_Bitch: Umm, because I'm not

Take-a-Wild-Guess: We're not going out. Trust me. I wouldn't be alive if we were.

Immortal_Bitch: Why? My immortal beauty would be too much?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: No. Your mother would kill me.

Immortal_Bitch: So, you'll face down countless Strigoi, but you're afraid of a five foot woman?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: yes. Have you seen her in battle? She's scarier than me when I'm pissed.

Immortal_Bitch: So, she can be scarier than what she already is? Wow, I missed out on a lot in my childhood.

KickAss Compulsion: Okay, so, we also know that TaWG is a dhampir

Take-a-Wild-Guess: How do you figure that?

kiss/my/ass: yeah?

KickAss Compulsion: *sigh* Well, Rose said that he'll face down countless strigoi, so that must make him dhampir.

kiss/my/ass: No. I'd face down countless Strigoi for you. Cant say if I'll live…

KickAss Compulsion: Oh, how sweet.

Immortal_Bitch: *gag*

_SexeJesse has signed on_

Immortal_Bitch: Uh, it's you.

SexeJesse: Hi Rose. That's such a warm welcome. So, do you want to go hook up somewhere?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: No, she doesn't. She's dating at the moment.

SexeJesse: Who are you? The man that's feeding off her?

_KickAss Compulsion has signed off_

_InnocentAngel has signed on_

InnocentAngel: Jesse, it's a dhampir

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Yes, the badass one that isn't afraid to kick the living shit out of you.

SexeJesse: Okay, well then, BYE!

_SexeJesse has signed out_

Immortal_Bitch: Why'd you change your name, Liss?

InnocentAngel: Jesse might go all Victor on me. Other than that… no reason. I just liked it

kiss/my/ass: there's nothing innocent about this angel.

InnocentAngel: Christian! There are other people!

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Don't worry. Me and Rose have done the same exact thing.

Immortal_Bitch: I will say your name over this chat room if you say that again

Take-a-Wild-Guess: I didn't say anything. I typed.

InnocentAngel: Nice

Immortal_Bitch: I don't care what you did!

Take-a-Wild-Guess: You sure cared about what I did last night

Immortal_Bitch: *going red in the face from blush and anger*

_Dream~Stalker has signed on_

Dream~Stalker: Hey, Lissa, Christian, Little Dhampir

Take-a-Wild-Guess: *growl* Don't call her that.

InnocentAngel: Hey Adrian, do you know who that is?

Dream~Stalker: Who? Belikov?

InnocentAngel and kiss/my/ass: What????!!!

Dream~Stalker: What? It says take a wild guess, so I took one. Why?

InnocentAngel: oh, good. For a second, I'd thought I'd have to torture Guardian Belikov

Dream~Stalker: Uh, why did you ask?

kiss/my/ass: They wont tell us who he is

Immortal_Bitch: Why would you torture Dimitri?

kiss/my/ass: Have you been paying attention? You know how Lissa is. She's protective over her best friend. Why, I do not know…

InnocentAngel: Rose? Rose?

kiss/my/ass: Heeelllloooo? TaWG? Rose?

InnocentAngel: Where'd she go? She didn't sign out…

Dream~Stalker: Probably getting screwed

InnocentAngel: Who?

Dream~Stalker: Rose. Lissa, who else are we talking about?

kiss/my/ass: *laugh* as much as I hate to admit it, he made you look like a blonde.

Immortal_Bitch: ggav ddfh bzFXZSagvafbvafdb grygvcZXz

InnocentAngel: WTF Rose?

Dream~Stalker: Yep, just as I thought. She's get fucked.

InnocentAngel and kiss/my/ass: BY WHO?

Dream~Stalker: She hasn't told you yet? Wow, and I thought you guys were best friends

InnocentAngel: Who is she going out with? I think we kind of have the right to know, considering she just wrote sex on the computer

Immortal_Bitch: I'll tell you who later.

kiss/my/ass: Hey, she's not speaking sex anymore!

…

Dream~Stalker: I'm going to take a random guess that her mind is busy somewhere else. And if she's still typing, that means it has to be oral

InnocentAngel: Adrian, STOP PUTTING THOSE IMAGES IN MY HEAD!

Immortal_Bitch: Shut up bitches, and stop talking about my sex life.

kiss/my/ass: You have a sex life?

…

Immortal_Bitch: bnvpaiudfcn gbv dfxcb fdgfvZXgvzcxd

Dream~Stalker: You should probably take that as a yes.

*just as he says that, a scream echo's throughout the building*

InnocentAngel: Did anyone hear that? Or was it just me?

kiss/my/ass: No, I heard it. I'm going to take a guess and say it was Rose.

InnocentAngel: Why would you say that?

kiss/my/ass: Because it's the same as yours just louder.

InnocentAngel: My what?

kiss/my/ass: Your sex scream of course

Dream~Stalker: *doubles over laughing*

InnocentAngel: CHRISTIAN!

Immortal_Bitch: I'm back

Dream~Stalker: Where's you go?

Immortal_Bitch: Somewhere…

Dream~Stalker: The bed?

Immortal_Bitch: No! *mumbles* the floor

InnocentAngel: What???!!!

Take-a-Wild-Guess: What did I miss?

kiss/my/ass: Nothing, you're the one that got all the action

Dream~Stalker: *falls over from laughing* So, how was sex Rose?

Immortal_Bitch: Uh… what are you talking about?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: You shouldn't have put the 'uh'. it just gives you away.

Immortal_Bitch: If I'm going down, you're going down with me

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Uhhuh. Then you'll never see me again.

kiss/my/ass: *whispers to Lissa and Adrian* this is getting good

Immortal_Bitch: Hey! I heard that!

kiss/my/ass: Heard what?

Immortal_Bitch: *shakes head* Nevermind. *back to TaWG* Adrian already knows, and Lissa is my best friend.

kiss/my/ass: What about me?

Immortal_Bitch: What about you? *cricket's chirping*

kiss/my/ass: continue

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Go right on ahead. But you sure you want to do that over the internet? Where anyone can find it?

Immortal_Bitch: I am eighteen

Take-a-Wild-Guess: True, but you are still my student.

_Blue-eyed Beauty signed on_

InnocentAngel and kiss/my/ass: YOU HAD SEX WITH GUARDIAN DIMITRI BELIKOV???????????!!!!!!!!!

Blue-eyed Beauty: What? Who did?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Well, good-bye everyone. Now Tasha is going to rat us all out.

Blue-eyed Beauty: Take a wild guess… Dimitri?

InnocentAngel: How the fuck did you and Adrian know it was Guardian Belikov?

Blue-eyed Beauty: It does say to take a wild guess… plus, you were just talking about how he had sex, so yeah. Who'd you have sex with Dimka?

Dream~Stalker: I wouldn't call him that.

Blue-eyed Beauty: Why?

kiss/my/ass: Because. You gave Belikov a pet name.

Blue-eyed Beauty: No, that's his nickname in Russian. Now, who did you have sex with _Dimitri_?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Someone

Blue-eyed Beauty: Who? Tell me already, or I'll force it out of Christian. Don't you want to protect a Moroi?

Take-a-Wild-Guess: Christian…? No.

kiss/my/ass: Hey!

Blue-eyed Beauty: Is for horses. Now, change that name.

kiss/my/ass: why?

Blue-eyed Beauty: Because I said so.

kiss/my/ass: fine *grumble grumble*

_kiss/my/ass has signed off_

_Kiss/my/ass has signed on_

Blue-eyed Beauty: Didn't I tell you to change the name?

Kiss/my/ass: I did. See? The 'K' is capitalized.

InnocentAngel: Technically, he did change his name

Blue-eyed Beauty: Yes, I know. But why cant you change it to something sweet like Lissa's?

Kiss/my/ass: Aunt Tasha, I'm a guy. It's because it has the word ass in it, huh?

Blue-eyed Beauty: A little.

Kiss/my/ass: Okay then

_Kiss/my/ass has signed off_

_GettingLaidBitches has signed on_

Blue-eyed Beauty: That's not what I mean! And what does that name mean?

GettingLaidBitches: Exactly what it says. That angel isn't as innocent as everyone thinks she is.

Immortal_Bitch: Hey, I'm gonna go

Take-a-Wild-Guess: So am I, bye

_Take-a-Wild-Guess has signed out_

_Immortal_Bitch has signed out_

GettingLaidBitches: Yeah, probably going to go screw each other

InnocentAngel: Maybe they'll actually use the bed

Blue-eyed Beauty: What?

InnocentAngel: *changing topic* hey, where's Adrian?

Dream~Stalker: Right here, but I'll have to go soon, too. I have a date tonight.

GettingLaidBitches: With who? A hooker?

Dream~Stalker: No. I can do much better than that. *mumbles* It's a former prostitute. Oh, and just so you know, Belikov is having sex with Rose. You should have heard her scream! It sounded through the entire school.

_Dream~Stalker has signed out_

Blue-eyed Beauty: WHAT????!!!!

InnocentAngel: Please don't tell

Blue-eyed Beauty: Why would I tell? I'm just a little shocked.

InnocentAngel: Oh, well, me and Christian have to go.

GettingLaidBitches: Why me?

InnocentAngel: Because I said so. Bye Tasha,

_InnocentAngel has signed out_

GettingLaidBitches: Guess I have to go. Bye Aunt Tasha

_GettingLaidBitches has signed out_

Blue-eyed Beauty: I come on here to tell them I'm pregnant, and I'm the one that has to close it out. Twenty-something year olds and teenagers.

_Blue-eyed Beauty has signed out and closed chat room._

**A/N Sorry, for some unknown reason, I had to add Jesse. Don't be surprised if I don't show the pen names of some extra characters at the beginning of each chapter. **


	2. Anthrophobic

Two

_**Rose-LittleBlackDress**_

_**Dimitri-RipsItOff**_

_**Christian- Got Laid?**_

_**Adrian-Anthrophobic**_

_Anthrophobic has signed on_

_LittleBlackDress has signed on_

LittleBlackDress: Hey Adrian

Anthrophobic: Hello, Little Dhampir. How'd you know it was me?

LittleBlackDress: Just because you don't look it, you are somewhat smart

Anthrophobic: Awe, thanks. Wait. Did you just say I look stupid?

LittleBlackDress: Don't forget I said you're somewhat stupid, too.

Anthrophobic: No you didn't *looks up just to check*

LittleBlackDress: Yeah, I did. It says somewhat smart, which means, you must obviously be somewhat stupid.

_RipsItOff has signed on._

Anthrophobic: You, little dhampir, are mean

RipsItOff: Yes, she is. Now what are we talking about?

Anthrophobic: She said I looked stupid and I'm somewhat stupid

RipsItOff: Really? Oh, I thought you were completely

Anthrophobic: Thank You!

LittleBlackDress and RippedItOff: … *crickets chirping*

Anthrophobic: Hey, that was mean!

RipsItOff: I'm Russian, of course I am. (**A/N: no offense to Russians!)**

LittleBlackDress: What's with the name Adrian?

Anthrophobic: What's wrong with the name Adrian?

RipsItOff: *fallen over laughing*

LittleBlackDress: I'm talking about the pen name. *mutters* maybe Dimitri was right.

Anthrophobic: Oh, uh… nothing. I just have anthrophobia

RipsItOff: *falls over again*

LittleBlackDress: And that means…

Anthrophobic: Not telling

LittleBlackDress: You know I can just google it

Anthrophobic: No you cant

LittleBlackDress: Uh, yeah I can

Anthrophobic: No you cant

RipsItOff: Rose, it means fear of flowers

LittleBlackDress: ………

Anthrophobic: Rose?

LittleBlackDress:………

RipsItOff: I think she's laughing to hard to type

LittleBlackDress: dfl.k,nnhnhjmcxjmcxf njmnsnmt

RipsItOff: Now she's beating the keyboard from laughing so hard

LittleBlackDress: You're afraid of flowers?

Anthrophobic: Yes

LittleBlackDress: What are they going to do? Eat you?

Anthrophobic: They could! *points finger and jumps up and down* There are some flowers that eat animals!

LittleBlackDress: How'd you know that Comrade?

RipsItOff: When I was younger I looked up the phobias

LittleBlackDress: That made you sound old again.

RipsItOff: Does it make you think twice about us?

LittleBlackDress: No. It just makes me horny.

Anthrophobic: WTF?

RipsItOff: Are you wearing a little black dress?

LittleBlackDress: Yes… *slowly nods*

RipsItOff: I'll be there to rip it off.

_RipsItOff has signed out_

LittleBlackDress: Looks like I'm going to have a visitor

Anthrophobic: Yeah, one that's going to screw you

LittleBlackDress: No, he's going to fuck me

Anthrophobic: …is there really a difference

LittleBlackDress: Idk but fuck sounds better. Have fun jacking off!

_LittleBlackDress has signed out_

Anthrophobic: Did she just tell me… nevermind

Anthrophobic: Hey, I just understood their names! Uhh… a little sick if you ask me.

…

Anthrophobic: But of course, no one did ask me

Anthrophobic: You know what, forget it. Hello? Any body?

…

Anthrophobic: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL-

_Got Laid? has signed on_

Anthrophobic: LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Oh, hi Christian.

Got Laid?: Do I even want to know? Hey, what's with the name?

Anthrophobic: What name?

Got Laid?: Your name

_The Queen has signed on_

Anthrophobic: What's wrong with the name Adrian?

The Queen: Nothing is wrong with your name Adrian.

Anthrophobic: see? Thank you Aunt!

…

Anthrophobic and Got Laid?: WTF?????

The Queen: What does WTF mean?

Anthrophobic and Got Laid?: *falls down from laughing*

The Queen: WTF! Give me a definition of WTF!

Anthrophobic: What…

Got Laid:…the…

Anthrophobic and Got Laid?: …FUCK!

The Queen:… What did you just say?

Anthrophobic: idk

The Queen: What's idk mean?

Anthrophobic: I don't know

The Queen: You're using the word, and you don't even know what they stand for?!

Anthrophobic and Got Laid?: *falls over again*

The Queen: Stop! The both of you!

Anthrophobic and Got Laid?: *laugh harder*

The Queen: I'll tell your secret, Adrian Ivashkov!

Anthrophobic: *gets completely serious*

Got Laid?: *gets back up* What's the big secret?

The Queen: That? Oh, Adrian has a fear of flowers. That's what anthrophobic means. Don't know why he's flaunting it around…

Got Laid?: Adrian? Are we on the same page?

The Queen: I don't know. I'm on page one because I just got started on the msn-ing

Got Laid?: No, *starts laughing* I mean, *laughs some more* are we talking about the same person?

The Queen: Why yes, of course. Adrian. Why?

Got Laid?: Lady, the man drinks none stop, and I've never seen him go three minutes without a cigarette

The Queen: Did you just call me lady?

Got Laid?: Would you rather call me call you dude?

The Queen: Leave this chat room! Now, sir!

Got Laid?: … Why?

The Queen: Do so now, or I will make you!

Got Laid?: …How?

The Queen: By doing-

_The Queen has been disconnected_

Anthrophobic: Well, she got rid of you. I guess

Got Laid?: How…?

Anthrophobic: idk

Got Laid?: You're anthrophobic. Haha!

Anthrophobic: You remind me of that one kid in the simpsons.

Got Laid?: ooookkkkaaayyyy

Anthrophobic: There are four ninja turtles, this mermaid don't wear no gurtles, Superman gots all the muscle, but I'm stuck in the hustle

Got Laid?: Your scaring me

Anthrophobic: Look at that unicorn, it's got the biggest horn, that elf got it made, and I'm gonna get laid!

Got Laid?: I'm signing off now, Adrian.

Anthrophobic: No your not

Got Laid?: Yes, I am

Anthrophobic: Not before me!

_Anthrophobic has signed off_

Got Laid?: I don't even want to know what he's on…

_Got Laid? has signed off and ended the chat room_

**A/N Okay, so, chapter 2 is done! And just so you all know, I'm not trying to be cruel to Anthrophobic people. I just found that completely funny. To prove it, I'll tell you my phobia: middophobia. Yeah, I just made up the name because it doesn't have a name. But I'm afraid of being in the middle.**

**PHOBIC'S UNITE!!!! Oh, and the first little rap thing Adrian did with the turtles and mermaids and superman? I got it off AFV Americas Funniest Home Videos, if anyone wants to know. DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY! AHHHH!**

**I'm going to go before I do something extremely stupid, like tell about the next chapter… it'll probably be about another random phobia. See! I did something stupid. :( **

**Don't for get to review!!!!!!! Press the button! Please! It might make me update faster! Oh, and tell me if you want to have a guest appearance. But you're forewarned, you may have a random phobia. MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Of Scary Russians

-1_**Rose- INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty**_

_**Lissa- SugarHigh SweetHeart**_

_**Christian- AmISuppose2Care**_

_**Dimitri- Comrade**_

_**Adria-**_**A/N: huh. I don't think he's in this one, other than being spoken about. How sad. My apologies.**

_**Random OC-Dallas, TX**_

_INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty has signed on_

_Comrade has signed on_

Comrade: you're no longer innocent, so you might as well change the name now

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: What do you mean, comrade?

Comrade: I've proven you're guilty by taking away your innocence.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Uh huh. Are you going to go all math on me, because math is one of my worse subjects.

Comrade: Isn't sex one of your best subjects?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: I suppose. I wouldn't know, though. You are the teacher. *wiggles eyebrows*

_Dallas, TX has signed on_

Comrade: You are my top student in my sex class.

Dallas, TX: I don't even want to know…

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Who are you?

Dallas, TX: the new Sophomore student

Comrade: oh, so you're Dallas?

Dallas, TX: yeah, what did you think the name stood for? Now what were you saying about sex? *smiles hugely*

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Yeah, comrade, what were you saying about sex? *smiles hugely too*

Comrade: I was going to say how sex is like math…

Dallas, TX: Ooh, you mean how you subtract the clothes, add the bed, divide the legs and pray you don't multiply?

Comrade: A little different than what I learned, but basically.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Wow, I didn't know you were like that Comrade.

Comrade: I am male.

Dallas, TX: So, who are you guys?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Rose. The senior with the killer ass reputation.

Dallas, TX: Oh, shit! Your like, a legend! What about you Mr. All talk and no action?

Comrade: Did you just say I don't have sex?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: *falls over laughing*

Dallas, TX: Well, I wouldn't know if you have sex because I've never seen you have sex *thanks the lord for that* so, I just have to guess you're all talk.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: *continues laughing* No, trust me, he's not just talk. In fact, I don't even usually hear him talk dirty.

Comrade: I can change that, Roza

Dallas, TX: I thought her name was Rose?

Comrade: I call her Roza. Can you get off the site?

Dallas, TX: No

Comrade: You said you're a sophomore, right?

Dallas, TX: yeah…

Comrade: Dhampir?

Dallas, TX: yeah…

Comrade: I'll be right back Roza

_Comrade has signed out_

Dallas, TX: Hey, you know that Adrian guy that walks around the campus?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Yes, he's annoying huh?

Dallas, TX: I don't know. I was walking past him, and he was staring at the flower in my hair, then he ran away screaming.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: He's an Anthrophobic. He ran away screaming because of the flower in your hair?

Dallas, TX: yeah, what's anthrophobic.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: someone with a fear of flowers.

Dallas, TX: oh, I so sorry for him. I'm russophobic.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: what?

Dallas, TX: Fear of Russians. Hey look, it's Guardian Belikov.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: *smirk* Guardian Belikov is Russian.

Dallas, TX: *squeak* what?

*an earsplitting scream rings out across the school*

_Dallas, TX has been disconnected_

_SugarHigh SweetHeart has signed on_

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Hey Lissa

SugarHigh SweetHeart: Hey Rose. Did you hear that scream? Or was it just me?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: No, I heard it. I think it's that new sophomore

SugarHigh SweetHeart: what makes you think that?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: well, Dimitri did just go up there to get her off this site

_Comrade has signed on_

SugarHigh SweetHeart: Dimitri! What did you do to that poor girl?

Comrade: Nothing, Princess.

SugarHigh SweetHeart: What was the scream for then?

Comrade: I don't know. She asked if I was really Russian, and I told her I'm from Siberia. She screamed, then when I grabbed her arm to stop her from falling, she screamed even harder before fainting.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: I don't think you should go near her Dimitri

Comrade: why?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: she's a russophobic

Comrade and SugarHigh SweetHeart: and that is…?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: she has a fear of Russians.

SugarHigh SweetHeart: *starts laughing*

Comrade: so she's scared of me, because I'm… Russian?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Yep

Comrade: That's a little messed up, don't you think?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Hey, I never said it made sense. Just telling you what I was told. And she felt bad for Adrian.

SugarHigh SweetHeart: Why?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Because he's an Anthrophobic.

SugarHigh SweetHeart: And that is…?

Comrade: He has a fear of flowers.

SugarHigh SweetHeart: Adrian… is afraid… of flowers…?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Yep

SugarHigh SweetHeart: Are you sure you guys are okay? Are you guys having to much sex to process anything? Because the Adrian I know drinks and smokes and amazingly is not dead yet…

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Yes! Dallas even said that he ran away from her because of the flower in her hair.

Comrade: The man ran away from a girl? A girl who's curve might be able to rival yours?

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Yes! Wait, why did you pay attention to her curves?

Comrade: She was in a tank top and booty shorts. Kind of hard not to notice.

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: Fine. Guess I'll go put on a tank top and booty shorts

Comrade: I'll be over there soon

INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty: 'kay

_INNOCENTuntilPROVENguilty has signed off_

Comrade: Sooo, how have you been Princess?

SugarHigh SweetHeart: Dimitri, call me princess one more time, I will torture you.

Comrade: How will you torture me exactly…?

SugarHigh SweetHeart: I have super compulsion, remember?

Comrade: *sweat drops* Okay then! How have you been Lissa?

SugarHigh SweetHeart: I've been pretty good. Not the best but…

Comrade: What's wrong, Lissa?

SugarHigh SweetHeart: I have a cold. I hate it.

Comrade: Oh. You have my sympathy, Lissa

SugarHigh SweetHeart: You know, you don't have to put my name after everything you say to me, right?

Comrade:… yeah, I know.

SugarHigh SweetHeart: See? You did it! *sarcasm*

Comrade: I would tell you to stuff it…

SugarHigh SweetHeart: What? I'm the last Dragomir! How dare you say that to me! How dare a-

_Comrade has signed out_

SugarHigh SweetHeart: How dare he sign out on me! Uh, good day!

_SugarHigh SweetHeart has signed out and ended chat room_

**A/N:**

**I've returned from the dead! I actually wrote this a while ago…but, I was lazy….so yeah…idk if I'm going to continue it. I may post whatever else I have, but I haven't really been in a VA mood for a while, despite reading Last Sacrifice a while back…and I have yet to get the last two books signed, dang it! First, Richelle Mead had been a ten minute drive-TEN MINUTES! THAT'S IT!-from where I live in Alabama, but that was two days before I would be there. So of course, that got effed up. Then when the six book was coming out, she was going to be at the San diego comic con, but when she was there, I wouldn't have been there! HOW MESSED UP IS THAT?**

**But anyways, I'm happy for her. She has three new things coming out in August. An adult book of hers (graphic novel or actual novel-not sure) A new VA book, and the VA graphic novel. She also has a fourth thing, if you consider her baby is due that month. **

**Lovely weather, ne?**

**All I have to say for being missing for…what is it, a year now? Oooohh…almost two years. Nevermind. Anyways, I updated and have given you a bit more humor. Enjoy it.**

**Btw, I'm not getting paid or anything to promote RM's work. I just wanted to say she was having a baby when a whole buch of other crap is going to be going on. XD So naturally, she wont be touring- again! Another thing that stops me from getting her to sign those last two damn books! I have all the others signed and personalized! Arg!**

**No, I'm not a pirate. If I was, I'd probably be the only sane thing in Captain Jack Sparrows life.  
I've also yet to see the fourth movie. How rude.**

…**.**

**On a random note, I want to go to japan so I can buy those anime and manga figures where they're so much cheaper than the 1000 DOLLAR ONES ON EBAY! Yes, I wrote 1000. Plus, the thirty dollar shipping, since it is from JAPAN!**

**Gah, so annoying….**

**I'll stop rambling.**

**My legs asleep.**


End file.
